Devoted To You From A Considerable Distance
by PheonixFireBlack
Summary: One-shot. FreddyZack slash (or...the beginning of it all kind of...I guess...oh just READ IT for cripe's sake!)


Title - Devoted To You From A Considerable Distance By - PheonixFireBlack Summary - One-shot. Fun! Beware of my SoR character writing ablities! Freddy/Zack slash (or...the beginning of it all kind of,...I guess...oh just READ IT for cripe's sake!) Genre - Romance...Kind of? Category - School of Rock Feedback - Please? I've never written slash before...it's my first try *grin* Critisism - I like it. It's fun. Flame me if ya want...half the time, critisism is what they end up giving...and that's actually more helpful than harmful than those wacky, SCARED flamers think. Disclaimer - You guys don't know me very well, so I'll let you in on a little secret: I do NOT own School of Rock. I also do not own any of the songs that may be quoted within. They belong to the ones that the refference under the quote SAYS they belong to Notes - None other than the fact that I want you guys to know that I haven't written slash before. Don't expect the "best thing ever" kind of thing out of me...I will let you down if you set high standards when it comes to full-on fluff, which is exactally what this is going to be...acutally...this is probably only going to be a one-sided thing...unless, of course, I decide otherwise. *shrug* Later! Enough babbling, read on!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
I groan when I hear the annoying buzz of the alarm going off. Isn't it Saturday? No--wait--it's Friday. Close enough, right? I swear yesterday was Friday. I shake my head and finally roll out of bed. I press my palms to my eyes and hold them there for a moment before letting my hands fall to my side and walking over to my closet. I shrug and decided on a charcoal colored t-shirt with the words "Punk Is NOT Dead" in dark, blood-red lettering in the center and a pair of faded blue jeans. I slip on the clothing, as well as my gray tennis shoes. Before I leave my room, I pick up my black and red book bag, slinging it over one shoulder. I didn't immediately go downstairs. I dropped my book bag to sit next to the wall adjacent to the bathroom and entered the small room to fix my hair. This was the morning ritual that I preformed every day. Nothing big, nothing out of the ordinary, nothing that anyone would think odd. The only thing was, I only did this small, ordinary, normal thing everyday for one reason. That reason was my best friend, but we'll get into the aspects of why later.  
  
After I finish spiking my hair, I exit the bathroom, turning the light off and grabbing my bag, once again swinging it over my shoulder. Now I head downstairs and I hope to God that both my parents are already off to work. I don't want to deal with them right now. Especially not after that argument last night. That was hell--then again, every day that they were still there before I left for school usually was. To my relief, I enter the kitchen to silence and a note on the counter. I shake my head. I can't believe mom still leaves notes. I know they're gone if they aren't in the kitchen when I wake up. My eyes quickly scanned over the carelessly written words:  
  
Hi, hun. As I'm sure you know by now, your father and I  
are both at work. However, neither of us will be coming home  
tonight. We both have extremely important business trips to go on  
for our companies. We'll both be back sometime next week. or so There's  
all kinds of things in the fridge and freezer. Just heat up and enjoy,  
sweetie!  
-Love, Mom & Dad  
  
I could tell that dad had written the initial note and mom had signed it. The only thing that wasn't written in a completely frivolous manner was the signature. Even at that, I knew that it wasn't all true. The business trip the note mentioned was definitely no business trip. It was more like a 'We're tired of having to hang around our kid all the time, so we each took a week off work to go on a cruise' kind of trip. "What a load of bullshit." I mutter and crumple the paper up, throwing it in the trash. "You two idiots probably even claimed that you were taking the week off to 'get to know your son better', huh?" I continue as I walk out the door, locking it behind me and letting it slam shut. It wasn't until I reach the school's front doors that I actually realize I'd manage to mobilize myself for the past thirty minutes. I obviously have too much on my mind. My stupid parents are the greater deal at the moment. I can't believe that anyone could be the way they are. Why did I have to end up with the defective, freak-parents anyway? Sometimes, I think that God makes mistakes and my parents were two of them. I sighed as I opened to door and slowly made my way to my locker.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Now I am in my second class. I'm sitting near the back and the one I like was a seat in front of me and one to the left. Sometimes I wondered if they liked me back, then I remembered that this wasn't possible, especially since it was him. I would also remember that I'm not like that. No--no matter what you may have heard--I do not swing that way. Or...I don't think I do. Then again...I don't know, I think I'm just confused. I hope the teacher doesn't notice that I'm not doing the test that we're all supposed to be working on. That would bad. That would embarrassing. Especially if she pointed out who I was staring at. I feel myself shudder slightly at that thought. Now that's something that would be bad. I can't help but let the thoughts that I try to throw away each day slip back into my mind as I watch him work on his Algebra test. It's strange, but as I look at him, watch him, I realize that it's actually painful. Not in the physically sense, but the mental essence. It's not painful so much as to watch him, but maybe...maybe it's just how bad I want him. I sigh as I remember that this will never happen. I try to focus on my Algebra test, but I can't seem to remember anything from the previous weeks' lessons. I'm starting to wonder if I'm going to have to take this course again next year.  
  
But you look so good it hurts sometimes  
Your Body Is A Wonderland - John Mayer  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Lunch. A time of precious, sweet, relaxation--Even if it does only last for forty-five minutes. I'm still thinking the same thoughts that I had in my head during Algebra today. I shake my head as I pay for my lunch and find an empty table to sit at. I don't want to be bothered, I just want to be alone. I just want it to be me and my thoughts right now. I need to sort through them. Not long after I sat down, he came over and sat across from me. Damn him. I wanted to be alone right now. But no. He wasn't going to let me be alone. He just had to join me. No matter how much it sounds like it, I'm really not complaining, I'm just a little shocked and confused. Shocked that he actually managed to find me in all of my banging my head on the table and confused about nearly everything else. "Hey," I say.  
  
"Back atcha, Jones." He says in response as he sits down. "Mind telling me why you were banging your head on the table before I came over?" He asks, eyebrows raised in question about my previous activities.  
  
"Do you want the truth, or a lie?" I joked, "I'm really good at lying...I bet I could convince you of the lie...but you wouldn't know it was a lie, because you would think it was truth." I paused, then added, "Except for the fact that I just told you that I would lie and convince you of it...that might have given it away."  
  
"Right..." He laughed, "Anyway, let's swing for the truth today, alright?"  
  
"Well, damn you for wanting the truth. I don't know the truth, man. Maybe I was just trying to figure out if I really existed in this life."  
  
"And...that would lead to you...banging your head on the table?" He asked slowly, obviously dumbfounded. "That's real logical." He rolled his eyes.  
  
"Thanks, I try." I said quickly, in a sarcastic manner.  
  
"Anytime. Call me anytime you want to be sarcastically told that you're being logical when, in reality, you are being a complete moron." "Jokes would be my forte and I'd appreciate it if you didn't take over it!"  
  
"I thought drums would be your forte..."  
  
"Well...yeah, but that wasn't the point at the time."  
  
He laughed and shook his head.  
  
I shrug and decided to continue in my previous endeavor of banging my head on the table.  
  
"You do not make sense, Jones."  
  
"Thanks.." I said, finally stopping in the head banging process.  
  
"You took that as a compliment?"  
  
"Sure, why not?"  
  
"Ok, you are officially going in the Giant Book of Weird People."  
  
"Are you in that book, Zach?"  
  
"No...people seem to think that I'm boring and mundane."  
  
"Hmm...that's strange. In this Giant Book of Weird People...does it include weird looking people?"  
  
My plan backfired as Zach said, "I don't know, why don't you go to the library and find out?"  
  
"Damn you. You've been hanging around me too much. You're picking up on thinking quick on your feet."  
  
"Sorry, it's a habit...I tend to pick things up from people that I've known for seventeen years."  
  
"I guess it's just..." I rolled my eyes at myself and laughed, "Yeah...lost my point. It just flew out the window."  
  
"Sure it did, Freddy, sure it did." Zach grinned and shook his head.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
It wasn't until later that day when I got home that I realized it. I realized everything. Everything that came along with this. I sat on the couch, thinking about what I have suddenly discovered. Have I confused you yet? Good. That's the way it's supposed to be. Only I know what I'm talking about, no one else. No else is supposed to know, you see, or else there would be no secret to be kept or fun to be had...on my part.  
  
I've been here on the couch for about an hour now, mulling everything over in my mind. I think I've finally come to a conclusion. A few conclusions actually. First things first: I'm not exactly the straightest edge of the square...or maybe that should be...the straightest arrow in the quiver...I'm not sure, but no matter how you put it, I'm not the straightest of it. The next thing on the list was the fact that nothing will ever happen. I won't tell anyone and I will definitely not tell him. No, I couldn't do that. I couldn't take the rejection. It would be way to painful. There's one last thing that I've finally come to realize...  
  
After all the crushes are faded  
And all my wishful thinking was wrong  
I'm jaded  
I hate it  
Love Song For No One - John Mayer  
  
This isn't just some little crush. No, this...thing...that I've been feeling over the past year is beyond a crush. It's even beyond infatuation and adoration. It's pushing the point of obsession. It's over the line of captivation. It's more than affection but considering passion. Maybe instead of drums, I should study something else...Maybe I should study him. In case you aren't getting my point, I'll give you my final conclusion in closing: I, Freddrick Alexander Jones, drummer in the School of Rock, am not only infatuated with him, but I am in love with Zackary Damon Mooneyham, lead guitarist in the previously mentioned band and my best friend for seventeen years. There. I said it. Or at least I thought it. Maybe this information won't ever get out to anyone, but at least I can always be devoted to him from a considerable distance, right?  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Notes - Well, how was that one, eh? Personally, I thought it was pretty good as far as first-shots at slashy undertoned fics went. *grin* But then again, I am the author, right? lol! Hope that you enjoyed this little bit ^^ Anyway, if you want another side to this, review me so I know! lol 


End file.
